The Right Kind of Wrong II
by dhracory
Summary: Part Two in The Right Kind of Wrong Series: One Shot Djose Temple: A clever idea comes over Tidus...


_For all of you crazy people out there who actually enjoyed **The right Kind of wrong Part I** and insisted that I continue it, this is for you. I expect just as many reviews, and please, let me know what you really think of me and my work. I just don't believe that only one person had objections to the way the one shot was written or the pairing. Be honest and enjoy part **II in the Right Kind of wrong** series. Oh and one last thing these tales are not going to be in order. They will jump from place to place. (Farplane to Zanarkand, to Macalania) you get the picture._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor do I, at times, wish to admit that this is my own thought.

* * *

_

**The Right Kind of Wrong Part II

* * *

**

_Ieyui_

_Nobomenu_

_Renmiri_

_YojuYogo_

_Hasatekanae_

_Kutamae

* * *

_

He entered the temple at Djose at a run, and headed straight for the room in which he knew Yuna lie asleep. The door creaked softly as he pushed it open, the heavy metal cool beneath his fingers. As he slid in the dimly lit room quietly, the lady sitting with Yuna looked up, the thin book that she had been reading falling idly to her lap.

"She was up most of the night, performing the sending." she spoke, her voice as soft as a whisper.

"Oh," he responded softly, "Well, I'll just let her rest then."

No sooner had the words escaped his lips, did Yuna let out a small groan. Tidus turned to stare at her, her eyes lighting up the smile that now lingered on his face.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully.

"Morning?" she asked him groggily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. " I'm so sorry. I'll be ready right away. I'm so so sorry."

"Hey, it's alright. " he said. With a sudden idea, he glanced at the woman, who was now scurrying along, collecting Yuna's belongings. He dismissed her quietly and walked gracefully over to Yuna's side. Stooping down, he placed his hand on hers, and her once frivolous gestures stopped abruptly. Slowly, she raised her head, her multi-colored eyes staring into hs deep, ocean blue ones.

"It's alright." he said gently, running his fingers along her cheek.

Yuna gasped lightly at the touch but didn't shy away. Instead, she welcomed the embrace with a comforting smile. Their eyes never left each others and for a moment, time stood still. Slow and steady, he inched his way closer to her as they knelt there on the floor. Her face reddened as he drew ever closer, and in one fluid motion, she was being cradled in his arms as their lips met in a fiery, passionate kiss.

Taking the upper hand of the situation, Tidus moved the two of them over to the small little cot-like bed against the far wall. He set Yuna down gently and stood above her, a maniacal smile plastered across his face, giving him somewhat of a goofy appearance. He leaned down once more, and propped his knee against the edge of the bed. Yuna sighed softly as the boy above her traced her jaw line, then proceeded down her neck with light, feathery kisses.

"Tidus..."

At this point, Tidus was ready for anything, and being as careful and going as slow as he possibly dared so not to rush the beautiful girl beneath him, he slowly lowered his hand toward the sash on Yuna's dress. He struggled for a moment with the tie, but finally succeeded to undo the cumbersome lace. Her dress slid open slightly, exposing the creamy, tanned skin that he so longed to touch.

Stopping his previous excersions, he slipped his shakig fingers under the fine material and parted it. He had dreamt since the first day that he had met Yuna of doing this to her, and that day had finally arrived.

"Yuna..."

They met again in a searing kiss and only parted when Tidus had finished removing his own pants and shirt. They both lie together, heated flesh fused into one, in such a manner, that neither wanted to move. Tidus slipped his hand to the knot at the back of Yuna's neck and pulled softly. Perfecly, round breasts peeked out at him, the now thin material thrown to the floor. Yuna turned her head slowly, her cheeks blaring a crimson color as she blushed.

"Beautiful." he whispered silently as he lowered his mouth to kiss her rosy pink nipples.

The brunette moaned inwardly at the touch and as the blonde assulted her other nipple, she cried out quietly.

Tidus, smiling like a devil, ran his fingers down her bare torso. He fiddled with the hem of her panties, as if he was toying with her, and just before he slipped his hand inside, he adverted his eyes upward, to catch a glimpse of Yuna's expression. Her mouth was agape as Tidus slowly ran his fingers over her more sensitive regions and with a few minutes of gentle prodding, her legs parted and he slid his fingers in slowly.

"Ohh..."

He smiled again, and gently eased the panties down her legs. He pulled his own boxers off and tossed them to the floor. The fierce kisses followed soon after, as hands roamed, and moans filled the room, echoing off the walls.

Propping himself up on his arms, he was poised above Yuna, his erect penis between his legs, nudging her apart slowly. He was just about to enter her when she tensed up suddenly.

"Tidus... stop..." she whispered.

"Yuna?"

"I-I-I've never..."

"Shhh..." he whispered softly, broshing a stray piece of hair from her face. "It's alright, I'll be gentle."

She nodded her head softly, a cue for him to proceed, and he slowly slid into her. She gasped as he grunted softly. Their bodies quickly formed together and with a slow, delibrate, steadiness, he thrust, in and out of her tight hole.

"Oh... My... GOD!" she shouted, biting down her lip as their hips rocked back and forth rhythmically. They were as one, crying out, moaning loudly, together.

"Yu... na. " Tidus moaned into the brunette's ear.

She couldn't respond as Tidus thrust deeper and deeper into her. As he hit just the right spot, Yuna bit down hard on Tidus's shoulder to muffle her screams.

"Ohhh... Ti...dus..." she screamed and with the next thrust, she hit her peak and her body shook as Tidus continued to pump her. He continued on, thrusting and grunting and leading Yuna to her second orgasm of the night, and as he spilled his seed deep with in her, he collapsed, completely spent. They lie there for some time after, just holding each other tightly.

"I'm going to go back to the others. They're probably wondering what's keeping us." Tidus said coyly with a small smile. He kissed Yuna once more, dressed, and headed out the door with another smile.

Sighing softly, Yuna dressed and gathered up her belongings and followed Tidus. She quickly rushed out the door to meet up with her team of guardians.

"I'm so sorry..." she said, out of breath.

"It's alright." Lulu responded. "Yuna, your hair..."

Tidus winked softly at the brunette and she smiled back, as everyone laughed and headed off.

* * *

_Authoress note: Ok, I hope you all enjoyed. Again, I don't like it, but hey, if it's what you people want them ok. You're all sick and demented, but who am I to talk. You knew the two of them would have done it eventually. Well, don't forget to review. Love ya all lot-Ashley_


End file.
